


Let Me Play With Your...

by nixs (berryslushie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryslushie/pseuds/nixs
Summary: hehehehehehhehehehe.





	Let Me Play With Your...

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehhehehehe.

Chanyeol's bedroom door creaked open, ruining the perfect darkness he'd created by blocking of every light source around him. He groaned and turned over, assuming it was one of the members mistaking it for the bathroom again. _Fuckin' Jongdae._ Just as he was about to roll over and recover from being so rudely disturbed, the shuffle of footsteps across the floor startled him again. 

"I swear to fucking g-," before he could get the words to even leave his mouth Chanyeol was, once again, disturbed. But this time it wasn't the light or the sound of footsteps, but something small. Something small and fluffy which was now dragging its wet tongue across his entire face. Once he had managed to grab Toben from his face and had adequate time to sit up properly, Chanyeol noticed the broad shadowy figure standing in his doorway. His eyes were still blurry from sleep and he's pretty sure one og Toben's hairs managed to somehow work their way into his eyeball but, despite his new loss of vision, Chanyeol knew it was Jongin. 

"Do you want to play a game?" Jongin's voice broke the silence just as Chanyeol was about to ask why the fuck he was creeping there. 

"Have you been watching horror movies again? Because whatever Saw shit you have going on, I'm not going to take part in it." 

Jongin replied by sighing and then tossing an opened bag of Doritos in Chanyeol's direction, "first of all, sorry. I'll clean that. Second of all, I meant like, y'know, a video game. One of those nerdy ones that Baek jerks off to. League of..." 

"Legends, Jongin." 

"Yeah! Anyway, is that a yes?" Jongin paused before slipping in a drawn out, " _pleeeaaase._ "

It wasn't long until Chanyeol was being pulled out of his bed, dragged across the floor, and directed towards the bathroom. As much as he would have liked to protest, Jongin's new workout routine ensured that Chanyeol would have failed, pretty much immediately. And honestly, not that he'd ever admit it but, he was kind of enjoying having Jongin grasp onto him like that.

The shower didn't take long due to Jongin's incessant knocking against the bathroom door. Chanyeol could swear Jongin had timed the "are you done yet?" which was always followed by even louder knocks. It felt like less than a minute by the tie Chanyeol was already out and ready to yell at Jongin for not even allowing him a few minutes peace to get ready but Chanyeol's chance to tell him to shut the fuck up was wrecked by the almighty crash that occurred the second after he pulled the door an inch open. It took a few seconds to register that Jongin was now laying across the tiles, head positioned _right_ between Chanyeol's legs. 

"At least the view is nice down here," he said, voice slightly strained. 

" _Shit. Shit. Shit,_ Jongin. Shut the fuck up. Your back, is your back okay? Did you hit your head?" Chanyeol moved at a speed that made him really consider sending an e-mail to SM to complain about how speed should have been _his_ power. But whatever, he was now, unbeknownst to himself, straddling Jongin and frantically checking for any signs of injury. 

"Yeol, y'know, if my back is broken, having you try to cowgirl me right now really isn't going to help." 

Chanyeol looked at him, the seriousness slipping from his face as he smacked Jongin's shoulder, "shut up. I was worried okay." 

"S'okay. It reminds me of Natasha," Jongin joked, bracing for his shoulder to start stinging again from the weight of Chanyeol's hand. 

"I'd say we really need to stop fucking the same girl but, that's how she likes it," Chanyeol stood up, holding out his hand for Jongin to reach onto so he could pull him back onto his feet. "Let me throw on some clothes and I'll be back. Don't break any bones while I'm gone." 

Chanyeol was halfway into his bedroom as he heard Jongin's voice in the distance, "I didn't totally hate feeling you on top of me." Chanyeol sighed, looking at Toben and rolling his eyes. "You're the only one in this dorm who I can trust," he said, waiting for the dog to give him some kind of reassurance. _Silence._

\--- 

Honestly, making it to the PC Bang without Jongin acquiring any injuries or flirting with him was enough for Chanyeol to consider this day a success. The line was long, full of red-eyed gamers who Chanyeol figured hadn't slept in three months and were surviving solely on a diet of Red Bull and chips. Jongin sighed behind him, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, "there's no way we're gonna get a computer before we have to go back to the studio for practice. Can't we go somewhere else? Hyung? Are you even listening?" Chanyeol knew he was right, time was tight and if they were late for practice they'd have Suho breathing down their necks, but Chanyeol had spent his whole morning being hounded by Jongin to play this fucking game, giving up before they'd even really tried wasn't on the agenda.

" _You_ were the one who begged me to do this. We're finally here and now you want to leave?" 

He could sense Jongin's puppy-dog eyes without even looking directly at his face. "But...can I tell you the truth?" Jongin asked, not even giving Chanyeol enough time to catch his breath and answer the question. "I'd much rather go home. Get into bed with you. Play with your dick instead of whatever happens in League of Legends." 

And then they went home and had sex.


End file.
